


bruised knuckles

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fist Fights, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Series: /betalovinghousehold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 3





	bruised knuckles

"What are you _doing_?" She asks, more growling than saying.

"Trying to not make my knuckles swell?" The alpha answers, burying their hand under the ice packs.

"You got beat up by an omega! _Really_?"

"First," they say calmly, trying to not breath to deep and hurt their already bruised ribs. "Omegas aren't inherently weaker just because most of you is small. Second, the guy is seven feet tall! It's a fucking giant! _One_ of his tights is as broad as my shoulders. The guy can bite my head off if he wants."

"Still an omega."

"Still a _giant man_. I'm a very tiny alpha beside him, if you haven't noticed."

"You're not tiny."

"Close to you, who is a human-sized person. The guy is a fucking tree."

The omega rolls her eyes, she's sure that the alpha _could_ win if they wanted to. If they played dirty (like the omega did, hitting them between the legs as one of his first attacks). But even in a _fist fight_ , her alpha has to be a righteous person playing by the rules.

And getting all beat up.

"Alright, maybe fist fights aren't you forte."


End file.
